


take my hand

by pyoilu



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, I suppose there's slight hurt/comfort too, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyoilu/pseuds/pyoilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'hyung, stay awake with me for a little bit? please.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand

Taeil knew the curves of Jihoon's mouth as well as he knew his own, and the dip of the scar above his upper lip and the way the skin felt when he licked at it. He knew Jihoon liked to be touched when he was kissed, whether it was his face, his chest, the side of his neck it didn't matter. So long as hands were placed somewhere on his body Jihoon would melt. Taeil also knew the way to kiss for the specific things he wanted: the slow roll of his tongue over Jihoon's lower lip would always make the other keen and collapse forward for Taeil to support him, and if ever Taeil bit or nipped at the thin seams of Jihoon's mouth it'd guarantee a growl, forceful hands pressing hard into the bones of Taeil's hips.

 

Taeil knew a lot of things.

 

He knew how to get his way and how much pressure to use when he touched Jihoon's shoulders, his large hands; and he knew the sounds that fell from Jihoon's mouth and into his own were never forced, nor quiet – husky purrs of words that never fully formed for Jihoon had a hard time collecting his thoughts even when Taeil didn't have his tongue in his mouth.

 

Two years kissing someone and one tends to learn a lot – Taeil would know.

 

And that morning was no different. Jihoon, crawling into bed with cold hands and colder feet, curled up to Taeil's side with shallow breath falling limply from his mouth as if he'd been out in the snow all morning; he smelled of day old cigarettes and Taeil's cologne he kept using without permission, and when he pressed his mouth – the only warm thing on him – to the shell of Taeil's ear, Taeil knew: he'd had a bad dream.

 

It was the way his breath shook and the timid touch of his mouth as if not wanting to wake Taeil that gave it away, and the way his fingers circled nervously about Taeil's wrist.

 

A murmured: ' _hm_ ,' and Taeil turned his face toward Jihoon's own, breathing in his sleepy breath and the lingering cigarette smoke. He buried his nose into the softness of Jihoon's cheek, his eyes never opening. He said, 'c'mere.'

 

Jihoon's arms wrapped around him instantly: his limbs long and gangling and sharp around all his edges, and he held Taeil close as if it was him who needed comforting. Then he muttered, his voice deepened with sleep and hushed to a barely there whisper, 'hyung, stay awake with me for a little bit? please.'

 

The added please really did it for him. Taeil's heart leapt to his throat, made it difficult to swallow; he scooted closer until their chests were pressed tightly together and blinking drowsily, he nodded. Then he did the only thing he could think to do that would keep the weight of sleep from pulling him under: he kissed the corner of Jihoon's mouth and then kissed him again. He kissed the line of his jaw and heard the content way Jihoon sighed.

 

Jihoon lay stolidly as Taeil kissed his face, his hands never moving from where they were entwined behind Taeil's back, keeping them pressed close together. But it was when Taeil's lips ghosted gently over Jihoon's own that Jihoon caught Taeil's mouth firmly with his own; and the seams of his mouth curled upward as he smiled gently and took Taeil's lip between his teeth.

 

It was a slow kiss: gentle, aside from the tender nip of Jihoon's teeth. But as quickly as he'd taken Taeil's lip into his mouth, he let it go. And as his mouth moved languidly, Taeil's lips following the ebb of Jihoon's tongue, Jihoon's hands flattened to the curve of his spine and pressed ever closer, the angle of his knee slipping steadily between Taeil's thighs.

 

Their motions unhurried and all the tensions melting from Jihoon's bones in waves so deep Taeil felt it like a physical presence: whatever had been left of the dream quickly fell away as Jihoon's kiss deepened, his body coming closer as he pressed his weight into Taeil's chest, closer and closer and closer still until Taeil was pushed onto his back, his body covered with Jihoon's own, and all the while their mouths never broke away. Breath mingling sticky and wet like sultry summer winds, and Jihoon's hands moving to the hem of Taeil's shirt until he'd worked his fingers all the way up and under the fabric, nails playing over the dip of Taeil's ribs.

 

Very quickly whatever reason had brought Jihoon there was forgotten as Taeil's bones molded into the bed and his legs came open and wrapped about the narrow lines of Jihoon's waist. The whole time spent wondering: how could the taste of Jihoon's mouth send so many shivers down his spine all at once.


End file.
